


To laugh

by amateurwriter



Series: Johnlock headcanons [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Infidelity, John's angry with Mary, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurwriter/pseuds/amateurwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes back to Baker Street after having a fight with Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my lovely Olivia's headcanon about their first kiss.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of BBC Sherlock, I only borrow them as inspiration for my writing.

John comes to Baker Street, insanely angry at Mary because they had a fight. As he enters the living room, he just throws himself onto his chair in exasperation. Sherlock comes out of the kitchen, all dirty and messy, hair in a total disarray, goggles up on his forehead, a beaker with something bubbling inside held by a well-clad hand. John looks up at him and just starts laughing. He gets up, shaking his head and goes to the kitchen, mechanically preparing tea.

"Why are you laughing?" Sherlock asks, totally surprised.

"Look at you. You look ridiculous." he says, still grinning but his voice is warm and full of affection.

"Have you come here to laugh at me?" Sherlock asks, still not sure why John is even there. He gently puts the beaker on the table and takes off the unnecessary garment.

"No, I came here because I hate Mary. She's making me furious and I literally can't stand her company." John turns around, looks at Sherlock now. Something in his eyes changes, makes Sherlock unable to look away. "And here you are. One glance at you is all I need to laugh my arse off. When we were living together I was always complaining about the mess you'd made and the body-parts in the fridge but, God help me, I loved every second of our life. You, with your experiments and cases and brilliance. And you know what? I love you. There. I said it. I can't stand my own wife and I'm in love with my best friend." John lets out a long, tired sigh and shifts his gaze back to the kettle. He's just about to start apologizing, tell Sherlock that it doesn't change anything between them.

" _John_." Sherlock's voice is weak, barely audible and John heard the whisper of his name only because Sherlock is suddenly standing right behind him.

John turns around, looks up at his best friend and the love of his life is staring back down at him. Their faces are so close, their breaths mingling and the shared air is not enough, they both want so much more. In the next moment, their lips meet, no way of saying who kissed whom, they are both equally hungry for each other.

The kiss deepens, a small moan escapes from between their desperate mouths. Sherlock's hands rest on John's waist, holding him closely, while one of John's palms is brushing through the dark curls and the other feeling the heart that almost races out of his chest.

When their lungs scream for much-needed air, Sherlock finally moves back. His head barely an inch away from John's, his eyes wide and arms still around the doctor's body, to prevent him from moving away.

"I love you too, John." he says and the greatest of smiles appear on both of their faces.


End file.
